1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention generally relate to expanding tubing in a borehole.
2. Description of the Related Art
Methods and apparatus utilized in the oil and gas industry enable placing tubular strings in a borehole and then expanding the circumference of the strings in order to increase a fluid path through the tubing and in some cases to line the walls of the borehole. Some of the advantages of expanding tubing in a borehole include relative ease and lower expense of handling smaller diameter tubing and ability to mitigate or eliminate formation of a restriction caused by the tubing thereby enabling techniques that may create a monobore well. However, prior expansion techniques may not be possible or desirable in some applications.
Therefore, there exists a need for improved methods and apparatus for expanding tubing.